


such a lonely day

by tastessobitter



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Tickling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastessobitter/pseuds/tastessobitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Став жаворонком, Том возненавидел ночи и утра в туре: вчера все веселились, пока он спал, сегодня он тоскует, пока спят все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a lonely day

Проигнорировав табличку «Не беспокоить», Том отрывисто стучит в дверь и с надеждой вслушивается в тишину внутри гостиничного номера. Каждая секунда ожидания тянется мучительно долго – дольше, чем в дорожной пробке, дольше, чем в приёмной стоматолога. Быстро потеряв терпение, Том стучит ещё раз, но теперь настойчивее и громче. От нечего делать он, позёвывая, рассматривает полутёмный коридор типового отеля, в который их поселили на этот раз. Два ряда одинаковых коричневых дверей и истоптанный бордовый ковролин с узором в золотистый ромбик навевают почти невыносимую тоску. В первых турах Том обожал то ощущение свободы, которое дарила череда безличных и равнодушных ко всему гостиниц, но теперь они вызывают только усталость и чувство одиночества.  
Из-за зарядившего с ночи монотонного дождя весь отель погрузился в сонное оцепенение. Том проснулся рано; он как будто и выспался, но голова всё равно осталась тяжёлой, думалось неохотно и туго. Умывшись, он натянул джинсы и вчерашнюю футболку (зачем портить чистое, если на сегодня не запланировано ни концерта, ни интервью), поднялся в кафе на верхнем этаже и позавтракал в окружении удручённых погодой туристов и рассеянных бизнесменов, бездумно глядя в панорамное окно на низкие тучи цвета алюминия. Парень за соседним столиком узнал его. Том перебросился с ним парой слов и оставил автограф на салфетке, стараясь улыбаться не слишком вымученно. Время завтрака подходило к концу, кафе пустело, официанты проворно стягивали скатерти, кое-где заляпанные кофе и джемом, меняя их на свежие, хрустящие. Том спустился в лобби и попросил ещё капучино. Единственной газетой на английском, которую он смог найти, оказалась The Times недельной давности. Том внимательно – даже слишком, чтобы убить время – изучил спортивные страницы, безо всякого интереса пролистал новости политики, экономики и культуры и отшвырнул газету на столик, скрестив руки на груди и угрюмо уставившись на раздражающе приветливого администратора за стойкой.   
Скучно. Убийственно, катастрофически скучно. Став жаворонком, Том возненавидел ночи и утра в туре: вчера все веселились, пока он спал, сегодня он тоскует, пока спят все.   
Читать не хотелось, смотреть телевизор – тоже, от дурацких игр на телефоне рябило в глазах, для звонков домой было слишком рано. Том поднялся в номер за курткой, попросил у портье зонтик и отправился на прогулку. То, что это ошибка, стало понятно, когда он добрался до первого же угла. На улице было промозгло, изо рта рвался пар, смотреть в деловом районе было решительно не на что. Мимо мчались машины, поливая узкий тротуар водой из луж. Продрогший Том забился под козырёк офисного здания и без малейшего наслаждения выкурил первую за день сигарету (дым должен был согреть, но на холодном воздухе от него только сильнее драло горло). Упрямство заставило его сделать круг по кварталу, несмотря на дрянную погоду. По дороге Том наткнулся на кондитерскую и купил пончиков, а потом целеустремлённо зашагал к отелю, вернул зонтик, поднялся на лифте на одиннадцатый этаж и прошествовал мимо своей двери прямиком к номеру Сержа.  
Ему слишком грустно. Всё слишком бесит. Может быть, Серж проснётся от стука, не очень разозлится и согласится поболтать или посмотреть фильм. Но, кажется, сегодня Тому ни в чём не везёт.  
Прежде чем уйти, он без особой надежды пробует нажать на ручку – и неожиданно дверь плавно отворяется, впуская его внутрь. Из полумрака комнаты веет теплом, сном, умиротворением. Подскочив, сердце радостно ёкает где-то в горле. И как он не додумался проверить сразу? Когда они останавливаются в отелях, где по-прежнему пользуются ключами вместо карточек, постоянно витающий в облаках Серж то и дело забывает запирать за собой дверь. Особенно если полночи просиживает штаны в баре. Воровато оглянувшись (гостиничный коридор остаётся таким же невозмутимым, обещая хранить все тайны), Том проскальзывает внутрь и мягко закрывает за собой дверь. Конечно, сперва нужно разбудить Сержа и не нарваться на его гнев. Но вдруг он уже выспался и просто пока ещё этого не понял?  
В номере очень душно, Серж наверняка забыл приоткрыть на ночь окно. Привыкнув к темноте, Том бегло осматривает ставший родным за столько лет бардак, который Серж вечно устраивает в своих комнатах: набросанную на стул одежду (опять расшвырял свои дорогущие майки и рубашки как попало), распотрошённый чемодан на полу, свалку на столике под зеркалом – купюры, кредитки, ключ с массивным деревянным брелоком, лак для волос, браслеты, телефон, блокнот с заткнутой между страниц ручкой, открытую пачку чипсов. На кровати пышным ворохом покоится мягкое пуховое одеяло, из-под которого торчат ноги Сержа. Вечная проблема с его ростом: то кровать коротка, то одеяло, а то и всё одновременно. Том замирает на полпути к столику, с умилением рассматривая узкие ступни и тонкие лодыжки. Если сейчас Серж проснётся, получится неловко. Но Том же не виноват, что спящие люди выглядят так трогательно, даже когда видны только их ноги! Заставив себя оторвать взгляд, он всё-таки доходит до стола, плюхает на него бумажный пакет с пончиками, берёт ключ и захватывает свободной рукой пригоршню чипсов, стараясь шуршать как можно громче.   
Никакой реакции.  
Пожав плечами, Том запихивает чипсы в рот и идёт закрывать дверь, жуя с оглушительным хрустом и одновременно хлюпая носом, потёкшим от перепада температур. Он почти ждёт, что сейчас разъярённый Серж отшвырнёт одеяло и обзовёт его свиньёй, но со стороны кровати не доносится ни звука. Щёлкнув замком, Том оставляет ключ в скважине и пробирается к окну, переступая через валяющиеся посреди комнаты кеды. Тяжёлые шторы раздвигаются неохотно, изо всех сил пытаясь ухватиться кольцами за карниз и остаться на месте. Комнату затапливает холодный серый свет с улицы.  
– Просыпайся, Сержио, – мурлычет Том, наконец услышав за спиной слабое шуршание. Он неуклюже путается в воздушных слоях тюля и, с трудом добравшись до ручки, приоткрывает окно. Через узкую щель сочится зябкий влажный воздух, наполненный шорохом, постукиванием капель по карнизу, равномерным шумом машин, проезжающих по оживлённой улице внизу.   
Вынырнув из занавесок, Том с надеждой оборачивается, но гора из одеяла больше не подаёт признаков жизни. Ноги по-прежнему торчат снаружи. На этот раз соблазн слишком велик, чтобы Том мог ему сопротивляться. Закусив губу от предвкушения, он подкрадывается к кровати и легонько щекочет пятку. Серж недовольно дёргает ногой, словно отгоняя назойливое насекомое, и почёсывает ступню о лодыжку. Не желая сдаваться, Том ведёт ладонью вверх по его икре, забираясь под одеяло. Едва он касается кончиками пальцев кожи под коленкой, Серж, боящийся щекотки, сильно вздрагивает и перекатывается на спину, высовывая из-под одеяла взлохмаченную голову. В первую секунду заспанные глаза смотрят непонимающе и испуганно, но, увидев Тома, он сразу же расслабляется, снова откидываясь затылком на подушку.   
– Доброе утро, – улыбаясь до ушей, говорит Том.  
– Ты слепой? Там была табличка «Не беспокоить», – ворчит Серж и широко зевает, потирая глаза костяшками пальцев.   
– Я тебе не горничная, знаешь. Ты, к слову, такой срач здесь развёл. Мы же только вчера вечером въехали! Когда ты успеваешь это делать, а, дружище? – усевшись на край кровати, Том хватает с тумбочки стакан с водой и залпом выпивает половину, чтобы смыть солёный привкус чипсов во рту, а потом зажимает замёрзшие руки между коленями.  
Серж едва заметно дёргает уголком губ.  
– Господи, ну ты и чистюля, – выдыхает он и зарывается лицом в сгиб локтя, прячась от света. – Сколько времени?  
– Не знаю, – врёт Том. Когда он вернулся в отель, часы в лобби показывали без двадцати одиннадцать, но Серж убьёт его, если выяснит, что проснулся раньше полудня.  
– Не верю.  
– Уже не очень рано, честное слово. Я даже погулять успел! – заискивающе говорит Том, не понимая, злится на него Серж или всё-таки нет. – Шёл, шёл, увидел кондитерскую. Дай, думаю, куплю тебе пончиков, а то ты проспал завтрак и наверняка захочешь есть, когда проснёшься. В смысле… Ты уже проснулся, конечно. Ну-у, вот я, в общем, и решил закинуть их тебе по пути.   
– Я мог бы заказать завтрак в номер, – расплываясь в улыбке, бормочет Серж. Его и без того негромкий голос спросонья звучит совсем неразборчиво. Том недовольно поджимает губы, понимая, что его раскусили.  
– Я просто решил принести тебе пончиков, – упрямо повторяет он. – Только я не знал, какие ты захочешь, поэтому купил разных. Есть шоколадный, с клубничной глазурью… И с абрикосовым джемом… Ещё этот… Ну, с этим, как его…  
Том умолкает, окончательно потеряв мысль. Он зачарованно глазеет на лениво потягивающегося Сержа, который, раскинув руки, нежится в нагретой постели, совершенно не слушая рассказ о пончиках. В пасмурном освещении его кожа кажется фарфорово-бледной, почти сливающейся с белоснежным постельным бельём, а чёрные волосы и яркие, будто нарисованные чернилами, ресницы выделяются особенно резким контрастом. Том чувствует, как болезненно сладко сжимаются горло и грудная клетка. Такое случается, когда он слушает свои самые любимые песни или смотрит со сцены на толпу, мерцающую огоньками сотен телефонных экранов. От красоты Тому всегда становится трудно дышать.  
– Так с чем пончик? – блаженно жмурясь, переспрашивает Серж.  
– С кокосом, – сипло говорит Том и кашляет, снова шмыгая носом. Серж открывает всё ещё затуманенные сном глаза и поворачивает голову в его сторону.  
– У тебя ледяные руки, – говорит он, рассматривая Тома. – Там холодно?  
– Пиздец как. Холодно, и дождь ещё. Иногда ветер.  
– И какого хера ты тогда попёрся гулять? – недовольно интересуется Серж.  
– Да я же недолго! – оправдывается Том. – Мне просто было скучно. Все спят, я послонялся чуть-чуть по отелю, надоело. И в комнате одному сидеть неохота. Решил, что немножко пройдусь, вот и всё, ничего страшного. Я не простудился. Это просто когда с холода в тепло, сразу всё течёт.   
Серж вздыхает и снова трёт глаза, пытаясь подавить зевок.   
– Слушай, сейчас середина тура, тебе нельзя заболеть. Залезай ко мне, согреешься.  
– Да не надо, – смутившись, говорит Том. Само предложение его не удивляет: они с Сержем на самом деле близки, и порой даже чересчур. Но именно сейчас он почему-то отчаянно робеет при мысли о том, чтобы приблизиться к нему – окутанному дремотой, слишком расслабленному и уязвимому. – Давай так. Я сгоняю переодеться, а потом вернусь и сделаю нам чай. Давай?  
– Том, не дури. Залезай.  
В тоне Сержа прорезаются знакомые командные нотки. Совсем растерявшись, Том неловко потирает шею, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше поступить. Повисшую тишину заполняет ровный убаюкивающий шум дождя.  
– Ладно, ладно, хорошо, – спустя несколько секунд выдавливает Том. – Сейчас, только разденусь тогда.  
– Не надо. Ложись так.  
– Что?  
– Том, ты не только слепой, но и глухой? Я сказал – ложись так.  
– Но я же только с улицы!  
– Ложись в одежде, – с хрипотцой в голосе повторяет Серж, гипнотизируя Тома взглядом из-под полуопущенных припухших век. На несколько секунд Том опять безнадежно зависает, не в силах оторвать от него глаз, а потом, облизав пересохшие губы, бормочет:   
– Господи. Ну ты и псих. Обувь-то хотя бы можно снять?   
– Снимай, – фыркает Серж.  
Наклонившись, Том трясущимися руками пытается развязать шнурки. Его немножко знобит – то ли от зудящего волнения, вибрацией проходящего от солнечного сплетения по всему телу, то ли действительно от холода. Стащив промокшие кроссовки вместе с носками, Том осторожно забирается под краешек одеяла, переворачивается на бок лицом к Сержу и нерешительно замирает. Устало закатив глаза, Серж придвигается к нему вплотную, укрывая как следует. Мягкий и разомлевший после сна, он инстинктивно съёживается, когда чуть отсыревшая от дождя джинсовая ткань дотрагивается до кожи. Том пытается отстраниться, но Серж удерживает его, неожиданно крепко схватив за подол куртки.  
– Тебе же неприятно, – жалобно говорит Том, отчётливо понимая, что мир вокруг идёт трещинами, а сам он медленно, но необратимо катится вниз. Иногда они с Сержем могут неделями невинно обниматься и заигрывать друг с другом без малейшего намерения оказаться в постели, но иногда достаточно небольшого камешка, чтобы их тут же накрыло сошедшей лавиной.  
– Приятно. Я люблю контрасты, просто надо привыкнуть, – шепчет Серж и храбро притискивается к нему, вдавливаясь грудью в обжигающе холодные металлические пуговицы, а животом – в пряжку ремня. По его телу проходит долгая волна дрожи. Тома бросает в жар с такой силой, что в глазах начинают плясать чёрные мушки, а сведённые мышцы сначала расслабляются, а потом снова напрягаются в сладком предвкушении.  
– Обними меня, ну же, – шипит Серж, сминая пальцами грубую ткань куртки.   
Том послушно кладёт холодную ладонь ему на поясницу, и Серж инстинктивно выгибается, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, но в результате прижимаясь лишь плотнее. Он податливый, как пластилин, и горячий, словно у него температура. Поплыв от тепла и расползающегося по животу возбуждения, Том зарывается лицом в ложбинку между его плечом и шеей и глубоко вдыхает уютный сладковатый запах чистой кожи, не перебитый туалетной водой, гелем для душа, потом или чем-нибудь ещё. Этот запах заводит так сильно, что Том едва сдерживается, чтобы не вцепиться в доверчиво подставленную шею зубами. Когда он проводит замёрзшим кончиком носа по ключице Сержа, тот с довольным хихиканьем передёргивает плечами, а потом просовывает руку под куртку и сгребает в кулак футболку, начиная едва ощутимо, но настойчиво тереться об него всем телом. Окончательно осмелев, Том с нажимом скользит рукой по ложбинке вдоль его позвоночника; путаясь в пододеяльнике, жадно шарит по бёдрам и ягодицам, обтянутым тонкой тканью трусов. Через слои одежды всё чувствуется неожиданно ярко и чётко, даже чётче, чем когда они оба раздеты: вздымающаяся грудь Сержа и вздрагивающий живот, его острые рёбра и коленки, упирающийся в пах стояк. Обнажённый Серж кажется слабым, хрупким, совсем беззащитным, и опьяневшему от вожделения Тому, ещё недавно боявшемуся просто лечь рядом, теперь хочется затискать его до синяков. Тяжело дыша, он наваливается сверху, почти подмяв его под себя, но покрасневший и взъерошенный Серж вдруг отползает в сторону и просит:   
– Стой, я хочу не так.  
Он переворачивается на другой бок, и Том тут же придвигается и просовывает руку ему под шею, обнимая за плечи и притягивая к себе.   
– М-м, да, так хорошо, – выдыхает Серж и начинает ритмично елозить задом по его стиснутому джинсами члену, то и дело проезжаясь копчиком по пряжке ремня. Кусая губы, Том заставляет себя не подаваться бёдрами в такт. Он не хочет, чтобы Серж дразнил его; он хочет дразнить его сам. Поэтому Том крепко прижимает коленом его ноги, не давая двигаться. Сразу приняв правила игры, Серж закидывает руку на его бедро, вытягивается в струнку и покорно замирает. Его дыхание меняется, превращаясь из томного полусонного сопения в неровную череду мелких вдохов и выдохов. Довольный реакцией, Том зарывается лицом в волосы Сержа и улавливает первый посторонний запах – тонкий, уже почти выветрившийся сигаретный дым.  
– Куда вчера ходили? – хрипло спрашивает он и неторопливо проводит ногтями от ямки между ключицами до резинки трусов, чувствуя, как вслед за движением напрягаются мышцы пресса, а горящая кожа покрывается мурашками.  
– Никуда… Тут сидели… в баре наверху, – сквозь зубы бормочет Серж, сжимая пальцы на его ноге.   
– Понятно.  
Том очерчивает его рёбра, выделяющиеся под натянувшейся кожей, ощупывает колючие бедренные косточки, гладит нагревшейся ладонью живот, который Серж невольно втягивает при каждом касании. Под одеялом давно стало душно, липко; по спине под футболкой мучительно медленно ползёт капля пота. Том плавно проводит рукой по боку Сержа, упиваясь отзывчивостью его тела, – а потом неожиданно для самого себя щекочет, пробегаясь пальцами снизу вверх. Ахнув, Серж рвётся вперёд, но Том сжимает его плечи и ноги мертвой хваткой и снова легко пробегается подушечками пальцев по мягкой коже.   
– Не смей, – строго говорит он, когда Серж, извиваясь всем телом, ловит его запястье. Но тот не слушается, и Том сам перехватывает его руку, вытягивая вдоль тела и придавливая ногой. На нижней руке Серж лежит и так, достать её не получится, поэтому теперь его можно защекотать до полусмерти.   
– Пожалуйста, не надо… Боже… Ну пожалуйста… – умоляет Серж, трясясь от мелкого смеха, и срывается в протяжный гортанный стон, когда Том вдруг щиплет его сосок и нежно перекатывает в пальцах. Он долго ласкает его, зная, как Серж это любит, пока тот не затихает, дыша прерывисто и возбуждённо. Тогда Том соскальзывает рукой под рёбра и снова начинает щекотать. Серж резко выгибается, почти ударив его затылком в лицо.   
– Том… Прекрати… – хнычет он, выкручиваясь из его железных объятий.   
– Что не так? Ты же любишь контрасты, – горячо выдыхает Том и сжимает через трусы его торчащий член, накрыв ладонью головку. По ткани расползается влажное пятно смазки. Неразборчиво простонав, Серж тщетно пытается толкнуться бёдрами навстречу. Как только Том невесомо касается пальцами его живота, он давится истеричным хохотом и корчится, сбивая одеяло и обдирая спину о пуговицы на куртке. Том весь взмок, удерживая его; рука и обе ноги онемели, на лбу под волосами набрякли тяжёлые капли пота. Каждый рывок прижатого к нему Сержа отдаётся тянущей болью в паху.  
– Хватит… Я больше не могу, не могу, – измученно скулит Серж, пытаясь увернуться от то дразнящей, то откровенно ласкающей его руки. – Том… Блять, ну пожалуйста, не надо…   
Когда он почти перестаёт дёргаться, лишь дрожа всем телом и тонко всхлипывая, Том, сжалившись над ним, шепчет:   
– Тише, тише… Всё, я больше не буду, честно.  
Он нежно, мягко гладит Сержа по животу, но даже от успокаивающих движений его мышцы судорожно сокращаются, а из горла рвутся хрипы. После щекотки кожа стала слишком чувствительной, превратив всё тело в оголённый нерв, и от осторожных прикосновений к соскам Серж бьётся, словно от тока. Том откидывает сползшее одеяло, стягивает трусы и обхватывает член. Он успевает сделать всего несколько движений мокрой от пота ладонью, прежде чем Серж, выгнувшись в последней конвульсии, с болезненным стоном кончает ему в руку.   
– Тише, тише, тише… – бормочет Том, уткнувшись в его волосы и продолжая удерживать в объятиях его липкое вздрагивающее тело. Спустя множество бесконечных тягучих секунд Серж наконец неуверенно расслабляется и вдыхает полной грудью, а потом долго и прерывисто выпускает воздух из лёгких. Тогда Том разжимает побелевшие пальцы, вцепившиеся в его плечо, и с трудом убирает затёкшую ногу с его бёдер. От физического напряжения, духоты и возбуждения ему почти плохо: пульс подскочил до неизмеримой частоты, в глазах вспыхивают колючие искры, всё вокруг двоится и рябит. Станет ли он первой рок-звездой, которую увезут посреди секса с сердечным приступом, или такие уже были? Сквозь пелену Том чувствует, как пальцы Сержа обвивают запястье. В следующую секунду тот тянет вверх его испачканную руку и медленно проводит языком по ладони, слизывая собственную сперму. Свет меркнет, бёдра рефлекторно дёргаются вперёд.  
– Потерпи, я быстро, – сипло говорит Серж и тщательно обсасывает все пальцы по очереди. Том, давя в горле стоны, жмурится и впивается ногтями другой руки в ладонь. С чмоканьем выпустив последний палец, Серж переворачивается, толкает его на спину и сползает вниз. Кажется, Тому удаётся продержаться даже меньше, чем ему. Когда Серж, расправившись с ремнём и молнией, глубоко насаживается ртом на пульсирующий член, он успевает лишь нашарить его пальцы и сжать в клейкой ладони. Серж сжимает руку в ответ – и Том мгновенно кончает, захлёбываясь воздухом и лихорадочно шепча его имя.   
Когда мир кое-как собирается из осколков, Том через силу поднимает тяжёлые веки. Серж сидит на его ногах и, склонив голову набок, рассматривает его с мечтательной полуулыбкой. Он больше не кажется чёрно-белой фотографией или портретом художника-графика. Теперь его тело расцвечено мазками красного: лихорадочный румянец на щеках, алые запёкшиеся губы, розовеющие пятна от пальцев на плече.   
– Иди сюда, – просит Том, пытаясь поймать его блуждающий взгляд.  
Серж поднимается на колени, лениво подползает вперёд и опирается на руки, нависая над ним. Том тянет его ниже и, с трудом оторвав голову от подушки, покрывает короткими лёгкими поцелуями следы, которые сам же оставил на его коже. Застыв в неудобной позе, Серж терпеливо принимает ласку, продолжая улыбаться рассеянно и отрешённо, словно так и не проснулся до конца. Как только Том отпускает его, он сразу же слезает и падает рядом, зарываясь лицом в подушку.   
– Ни хуя себе, – потрясённо говорит Том, приподнявшись на локте и рассматривая его спину, расчерченную широкими красными полосами. – Это от пуговиц так?  
Серж невнятно что-то мычит. Том с осторожным любопытством надавливает пальцем на набухшую отметину.  
– Больно? – виновато спрашивает он. Серж отрицательно мотает головой, но Том всё равно наклоняется и старательно проводит языком по каждой солёной горящей полоске. Довольно сопя, Серж потягивается и ёрзает. Том опрокидывается на спину, вытирает рукавом мокрое лицо и закрывает глаза. Отсыревшая одежда облепила тело плотным коконом, но сделать с этим что-нибудь слишком лень. Руки и ноги наливаются тяжестью, голова, наоборот, кажется невесомой, за окном уютно шелестит дождь.  
– Если ты собираешься здесь лежать, разденься, – глухо говорит Серж в подушку.  
– Минутку, – заплетающимся языком бормочет Том.  
– Раздевайся. Я здесь сплю, а ты в этом по улице ходишь.  
– Что, блять? – стонет Том, зарываясь лицом в ладони. – Пиздец, просто ушам своим не верю! Все, кто считает, что я непоследовательный, просто никогда по-настоящему не общались с тобой!  
– Не будь занудой. Или раздевайся, или вали отсюда.  
– Ой, да пошёл ты.  
Том с демонстративным вздохом скатывается с кровати, чуть не запутавшись в спущенных джинсах, стряхивает их с ног и начинает расстёгивать куртку. Повернув голову, Серж косится на него из-под упавших на лицо волос.  
– Что такое? – с притворным удивлением интересуется Том, заметив между спутанными прядками его поблёскивающие глаза. – Решил проследить, чтобы я ненароком не свалил отсюда?  
Фыркнув, Серж прячет лицо и не глядя натягивает на себя откинутое к ногам одеяло, переворачивая его холодной стороной вниз.  
– Быстрее давай, а то опять замёрзнешь. И пончики свои сюда неси.   
Что ж, думает Том, шлёпая к столу за оставленным на нём пакетом и на ходу стягивая майку, на этот раз Серж снова оказался прав: он действительно очень быстро согрелся.


End file.
